Bella Who?
by TheAlmondAlpaca
Summary: After edward leaves bella, what if the cullens stayed together, and what if edward didnt get back together with bella because a new girl came into his life, a girl he loved more than bella. *NO OFFENSE TO BELLA*
1. Welcome New Girl

it has been two years since i left bella. No I didnt want to do it but it was best. For both of us. She was getting too connected, she wasnt living a normal life. of course I got greif from my brothers and sisters but hey, life is grief. I know for sure that i will never feel the way i felt for bella, never again. But if you love something let it go. It was october when i met her, I was in music class. ***  
"Everyone," called out "we have a new student today!" "Is it a boy or girl?" Jessica stanley yelled. 'oh i hope its a girl!' jessica squealed in her head.  
"It is a girl jessica,-" but ms. smith was cut off by that pervert mike newton..  
"IS SHE HOT?" "That is up to you, however im not answering that." The entire classroom burst in laughter. I even smiled a little bit.  
then she walked in. she was wearing a gray lace tank top with flare bottom jeans, and small silver flats i think theyre called.  
the most unique thing about her was her hair it was straight with a small curl in, shoulder lenght. she had big, full, bouncy, gorgeous side bangs. not just that though it was a vibrant pink! but she didnt tease it or anything just let it down. her eyes on the floor i never got there color.  
"goodmorning ms...-"  
"smith"  
"oh, hahaha, sorry. goodmorning ." she chuckled as she spoke.  
"goodmorning Caroline."  
Caroline. beautiful name. beautiful.  
"theres only one seat next to.." scanned the room.  
"next to edward, please sit down caroline."  
"will do smithy" the classroom was filled with laughter as caroline winked at and sat down next to me.  
There were little things i noticed about her when she sat down, things i couldnt even notice with my vampire eyes.  
"Hi" she looked at me and smiled.  
I was stunned. what do i do? what do i say?  
"HELLO WElCOME TO HOGWARTS." crap! i knew i shouldnt of stayed up last night watching the harry potter marathon with alice. she started laughing craziliy. her laugh was looked up at me and smiled again.  
"your funny." and with that class begun.

When the lunch bell ran I sped out of class, but out of the corner of my eye i watched her gather her things. I went and sat next to alice jasper, emmett and rosalie. "Edward," Alice glared at me.  
"what?" "hogwarts?" rosalie hissed at me. "I got nervous." "hey turn around" emmett said looking behind me.  
Caroline put her books down on a empty table then went to get her lunch. When she came back i noticed she only had 3 things on her plate.  
An Apple, Water bottle and a bag of chips. she opened up her notebook, got a pencil and started drawing.  
Jasper sighed and scloded me. I ignored him, it wasnt so hard. I noticed that when she drunk her water she put a straw in it, but that was pretty normal...  
right?  
she took an sudden stop to drawing and looked up around the lunch room. Her gaze ended at me. I noticed now that her eyes were incredibly amazing.'  
A bright bright green. Suddenly she closed her book and stood up.  
*what is she doing?* alice asked in her mind.  
"I dont know.."  
She walked over to our table, bent down next to my ear and said:  
"I've noticed that you have countinusly started at me all throughout lunch,"  
"I can-"  
she cut me off.  
"Could you please stop, its starting to freak me out."  
And with that she walked back over to her table.  
I dont know what kind of effect she had over me because frankly, now my pants were very uncomfortable...  
My whole family was trying to hold in there laughter but failed, epicily. "edward." jasper said "YOU GOT OWNEDDDD" emmett boomed too low for humans to hear.  
I just groaned.  
Life is Great.

OMG! MY FIRST CHAPTER!11 DID YOU LIKE IT?  
I HOPE SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT WAS SHORT.  
MAYBE A LITTLE REVIEWS AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER?  
WHOEVERS READING THIS I LOVEEEYOOUUU :p have a good good day ~TheAlmondAlpaca


	2. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

A/N please and cheese read!  
SORRY ABOUT ALL THE ERRORS. and that one right there -(caps) I will explain... Im writing this is notepad because my Microsoft word is not working on my laptop so i am forced by the evil laptop wizard to write in notepad. which is fucking everything up...  
So yah, I hope this one comes out clear and not missing words or so on.  
I hate it when stories do that so maybe thats what happened to them!  
I dont know I m used to using microsoft.  
So Sorry again and I beg you to read this

Thank you all so much for tthe support of even reading one word thanks more though to the people who commented!  
Swedish fish for all:)  
Love and Hugs The Almond Alpaca OXES 


End file.
